Endless Sea
by DAve and Bob
Summary: Strange things have been happening in Republic City since the Harmonic Convergence, avatar's from the past have been appearing around the city for something as simple as a wish. To gain the wish they just have to removed the Avatar or their partner from the area. One such Avatar and partner is Kyoshi and Guojia.
1. Chapter 1

**Act 1 **

He just sat there on the floor, letting his brain process what he was looking at, the main room was in shambles and there was a woman just standing there looking at him. Just staring at him for whatever reason there was. She was wearing some sort of make-up, for some reason it looked familiar.

He noticed that strange things had been happening around the city, but this was simply far too bizarre, almost to a disturbing fault. He wondered if it was a dream, it had to be, considering the sheer size of the woman it had to be.

Everything was simply in ruins, as the teen slowly stood up, with a somewhat confused look on his face. Ignoring the broken chair and shattered tables, he felt a knot in his throat...he wanted to hold it back, but he had to speak...

"Who are you?" It was a question he was going to regret asking, even before his mouth let those words escape his mouth.

The woman, as if she was looking down on him simply replied. "Kyoshi,"

There was a large hole in the ceiling as the moon shined down on the scene, for some reason the teen felt as if this was a mark of many...many things to come.

* * *

He really didn't know why he was so calm about it, there was a giant hole in the ceiling that needed to be repaired before his father got back from vacation and a strange woman in an even stranger outfit was sitting at one of the tables that was still intact.

Though it went further than that, he even made the woman tea despite such an awful situation. Maybe it was because he was too nice, or maybe because despite the circumstance, someone falling through the roof of your building requires you to help them. Regardless of the reason, plus she must have hit her head pretty hard for her to be thinking that she was a long dead Avatar.

"Lets see if the lights are working..." The brown haired teen sighed as he ran towards a switch and flipped it on. Luckily he had some luck as a warm light enveloped the room, it was amazing what modern technology could do.

It seemed the woman that called herself Kyoshi was shocked as well, as if she was expecting some kind of firebending of some sort.

The teen then let out a small cough, trying to transition into a more acceptable and relevant topic than the lights in his home. "Anyway, are you sure you are Kyoshi?" The teen used his words carefully, he didn't know if the person in front of him was crazy or simply confused.

Truthfully, he probably couldn't tell who the Avatar's were just by looking at him. He only knew the most famous names and even then only a few odd fact going with each of them. Though there was a rather easy way to figure such a basic thing out.

"Um...why don't you bend the elements then? If you can bend more than one, then you must be Kyoshi," Perhaps the task would jog the woman's memory of who she really was rather than her holding on to a false identity.

Kyoshi simply gave a stern look, as if irritated that he would ask for a demonstration. Though she could not blame him, as she lifted her self from her chair, and slowly moved the wooden table over, looking around making sure what she was prepared to do would cause minimum damage.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, lifting her arms she entered a strange stance. With a quick movement the teen felt a gust of air rush past him as stones shot up through his floor...causing more damage, but that wasn't what he was focused on.

The woman before him just used Airbending and Earthbending at the same time, that alone was cause for concern and amazement. That was why the teen held his breath and looked at Kyoshi, who was having a very different reaction.

The warrior simply looked at her hands for a moment, as if she was confused...

"_Why did only two come out..." _She kept her thoughts to herself, there was also many things that needed to be tested along the way. Though by the looks of it, the teenager was satisfied with the results and took the truth as fact.

"But...wa-wait a minute...dead people can't be alive!" The teen wanted to curl up into a ball, first the giant tree and roots growing directly in the center of the city, and now an actual Avatar was in his home. This was coming right off of a giant monster wrecking the place two months ago.

Actually the more he thought about it, the more he realized all the weird shit that happened to Republic City.

"Now, that a proved my name, isn't only fair that you introduce yourself to me?" Kyoshi frowned, she avoided demanding his name since it was his home. But now that everything was out there was no reason for him not to have the decency to do the same.

"Oh...it's Guójiā, I have a last name, but it's not really important," The woman was satisfied with Guojia's response as she resuming sitting down.

"Tell me, where are we?" Kyoshi asked as Guojia simply blinked, for some reason the former Avatar had a feeling that he was about to say something rather stupid.

"Well, we're at my house,"

Kyoshi remained silent, she didn't know if he was simply being a smart ass or if it was genuine ignorance or stupidity that made him misinterpret the question.

"I understand that, I'm more referring to the city or nation we are currently in," Kyoshi slowed her words, as Guojia winced, finally realizing just how stupid and obvious he answer was.

"We're in Republic City, we're kind of our own nation though. Not really connected to any of them much, if you want more information you should probably read about it. We have a pretty big library here,"

Guojia had no idea why he brought that up as Kyoshi simply nodded as she stood up as if she was weighing her options whether or not she should leave or stay.

"Very well, could you tell me where the library was located," It seemed this time it was Kyoshi who said something rather silly as Guojia simply laughed and scratched the back of his head. Causing Kyoshi's eye to twitch slightly.

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't help you right now...it's the middle of the night. They won't be open until tomorrow, and even then with all the weird things going on around here it probably still won't be open," The brown haired teen's answer made sense, though that simply brought up another point for the former Avatar to recognize.

"If you knew that, why did you even bother telling me about such a building in the first place?" Guojia paused for a moment, before shaking his head, if he replied he knew the long tangent like conversation would just continue so it was just easier to change the subject.

"Well, this is strange anyway. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but if you need a place to stay for the night, I don't mind, from there you can decide what you want to do," Kyoshi frowned, it was odd that he was so understanding of the whole situation.

However, Kyoshi didn't know much about Republic City, or where they were or what to do, or how to go about doing it. Thinking about it, she was just kind of there, without rhyme or reason, honestly she would have been far more distraught if she wasn't taught how to handle herself in such situations.

"If you offer then I will not refuse," After all refusing the offer would just be a cheap attempt at attention, plus the home was large. Far too large for a single person to be living there, with an entire second floor. So the fact that Guojia was living there by himself was just asking for someone to stay there.

"Oh...I guess I'll show you to your room," Guojia frowned slightly, he was actually was just trying to be a good host and wanted the woman before him to leave. After all, it's only natural to turn down such an offer the first time, though now he was in far too deep to say no.

"No, I can find a room myself," Her tone was blunt in short, just like all her other statements.

Though it was probably for the best, after all he still needed to clean up the main room among other things. He was just happy it wasn't raining as having a flooded house would just make his life even more miserable, though he really couldn't complain.

"_I guess it was only natural that the weirdness of this city hit me...the fact that I'm taking it so well just means I've gotten desensitized," _Guojia sighed, Kyoshi had already left to find a room subtitle for her as Guojia was left cleaning up a mess he didn't even cause.

"_Man, I really should pick a more mundane place to live, like the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation," _Guojia lifted the broken and splintered pieces of wood from off the ground, making sure none of the poked or prodded him and gathered them in a pile.

After a few moments of moving the wood and other debris Guojia simply sighed as he walked towards the light and cut it off. Leaving the large hole in the ceiling for the next day.

The moon was large, as Guojia gave a small frown, "Huh, it will probably be full tomorrow," Guojia had no reason to say such a thing but it would no doubt be full tomorrow.

**Author note**

**A short first chapter, and I had about 400-500 more words of content, but I'm deciding to save it for the next chapter.**

**Also, if you want a certain Avatar to appear, just leave a review for who you want.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2**

**Republic City Woes**

"You remember what I said, right?" Guojia turned his head as he casually rode down the street in his Satomobile, the former Avatar looking straight ahead, despite her rather stoic demeanor, it seemed that she was somewhat enjoying the ride.

"Yes, I remembered what you informed me, keep my bending as well as my name to myself," Guojia frowned at her, trying not to look directly at her face, it was odd. She looked quite different without her make up on, but it was still somewhat jarring to see her not wearing any of it, of course if she had any it would draw attention to them instantly, but at the same time...it was almost impossible to imagine her looking like a normal person, but yet there she was just casually sitting next to him.

_"Damn, I knew she was tall, but..." _He didn't think it would be such a difference in height, he was average size, actually a little taller than most teens his age, but yet she was still taller than him. _"Bah, whatever, let me just get this over with so I can get this woman out of my hair," _Guojia turned the final corner as he stopped before getting out of the Satomobile. Kyoshi exiting afterward, both of them looking at the large building.

"It's amazing, out of all the shops and stores to be destroyed, the one place that I never visit is still standing," Guojia laughed to himself as Kyoshi looked around, thinking about it, a large sum of buildings and streets were torn apart and left to be. Kyoshi simply assumed that a natural disaster hit there before, but the destruction seemed a little too condensed and focused.

"I forgot to ask, exactly what happened in this city," Kyoshi asked, as Guojia twitched slightly, it wasn't the fact that she asked the question, nor was it the question itself, but the answer that Guojia would have to give, because the answer he was going to give was simultaneously the most horrifying and dumbest things that happen not only to him, but to the city as a whole.

So perhaps it was best to be blunt as possible, lying about it wasn't really going to help the situation in anyway. "A giant spirit about a month ago came to the city and caused tidal waves and wrecked a bunch of shit, it also shot giant laser beams," Guojia smiled as he said that, deep down he knew what the response he was going to get as Kyoshi simply looked at him for a moment.

"If you did not wish to tell me the reason, you simply could have said such," Kyoshi walked past him, clearly irritated by the response as Guojia simply sighed, it was to be expected as they both entered the building.

It was empty, it seemed that everyone had more pressing matters than staying in the two floored building filled with books, as the owner of the building sighed, an older woman with large thick glasses behind the counter, she was mumbling something to herself as Guojia rubbed the back of his head, wondering how he would go about asking for the information they needed.

"Um...excuse me," Guojia tapped the counter as the woman was alerted to, running her hand through her hair.

"Finally a visitor, may I ask what you are interested in?" It was a stark contrast in attitude as Kyoshi walked up towards the scene.

"We are looking for books containing information about spirits and the Avatars," No one could blame Kyoshi for being blunt as the woman simply looked at the duo for a moment before pointing towards the stairs.

"You just need to go up those stairs and turn left, the entire shelf is on history and fantasy...though considering what happened a month ago," The woman sighed as she rubbed her temples, as both Kyoshi and Guojia nodded to one another as they walked towards the stairs before ascending them. Passing large groups of bookshelves as they went. The second floor was more of the same as both Guojia and Kyoshi turned to their left, to see a sign marked, spirits.

Both of them gave entered the hall where the books were and examined each one, looking for any information that may allow them to solve the mystery that they had on there hands. Though calling it a mystery may have been an insult to the word.

"I'm not seeing anything here," Guojia looked at the spine of each book, there was a large amount of information about spirits, but it seemed the information about the Avatar's was lacking. Though it may have been due to the fact, that they were most likely in the history section then in the area that had pretty much been labeled fantasy.

Before the two shrugged and simply left they noticed a book out the corner of their eye, at Guojia reached for it, he was met with a hand. It seemed neither he or Kyoshi noticed, but there was a brown haired girl looking in the exact same section they were looking. She was wearing a red dress as she slowly pulled back her hand. "Oh, sorry I was just looking for something to read, but... it looks like you need this more than I do!" She gave a soft smile as Guojia rubbed the back of his head, it wasn't everyday he got to see a cute girl in the library, but then again it wasn't everyday he went to the library, so it was something different.

"We thank you for your kindness," Of course Kyoshi butted in as she took the book right from off the shelf causing the girl to laugh nevrusly, it was either her height or the air she exhibited, but it seemed the girl was somewhat nervous around Kyoshi as she slowly backed up, lifting her hands.

"No, no, no need to thank me, you guys probably needed it a lot more than I do!" Before Guojia could say anything else the girl quickly left, leaving Guojia with a somewhat empty feeling of realization.

_"Shit, I guess Kyoshi really is kind if intimidating, I just hope she doesn't get in the way of my daily life," _Guojia grumbled, if only to himself as he Kyoshi pointed to a nearby table.

"I suggest we read this book here, if there is valuable information in it, then we may be able to do what some say...check it out?" Kyoshi was blunt as she walked towards the table, she didn't seem interested in even asking if Guojia wanted to do any of the things she just said. At the same time, he had nothing to do at home and this was a good way to kill time, even if it was an odd thing.

They both sat down at the wooden table across from one another as Kyoshi cracked open the book, and started to scan its pages, Guojia leaned back in his wooden chair looking out the many windows the library provided, it seemed that Kyoshi wasn't going to start a conversation which was fine by the young waterbender, after all he had nothing to say to her, and while he didn't dislike her he could see having her around could cause a big problems for him.

"..." The woman continued to look through the pages in silence as Guojia sighed, he was honestly bored, he really wasn't one to complain about such a thing but it felt like his brain was leaking out of his head, though his endless boredom ended when Kyoshi closed the book and looked him directly in the eye. "Do you know where the current Avatar is?"

It was a random statement as Guojia crossed his arms, honestly he had no idea, he tried to stay away from freaks of nature the best he could, though considering who he was sitting with he was doing a rather poor job at it. "I don't know where she went, but I'm pretty sure she's not in the city, really she could be halfway across the world right now," Guojia did know she left to do something, what that something was didn't matter to him, though even without the current avatar he still was stuck in weirdness.

"That's unfortunate, because I really shouldn't be here right now," Kyoshi said bluntly, though a five year old should understand that much, still there was probably more to the explanation as Guojia leaned on the table.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kyoshi say up, her unsettling gaze, peering right through Guojia. _"She actually got married?" _Was the only thing that entered Guojia head, he know everyone had different taste, but the man she ended up with must really had been into tall woman, and woman that could break your soul by staring at it too hard.

"You see, the Avatar is one person who personality, interest among other things change with each reincarnation, that is why we are capable of contacting the past lives. But as you can see, this really isn't the case for me, I can't contact any past life, and the current Avatar most likely cannot contact me. Do you not find this strange?" Kyoshi crossed her arms as Guojia simply looked at her, with a rather blank expression.

"I'm going to be blunt, I really couldn't care less about garbage like that, I'm not a Avatar so it has to weight for me, I just want to know what you are doing here and how to get you home as soon as possible," Guojia knew it was rude to say such a thing, but he didn't want there to be any one to mistake him for taking interest in such things.

As soon as he said those words, Kyoshi expression filled with some sort if intensity, as if she was looking right through him. Guojia nearly flinched, it wasn't like he personally insulted her or anything. He just stated the truth, but still for some reason, Guojia started to get a eerie feeling in his stomach, like that wasn't the reason she was glaring at him.

"Guojia, move," It was a blunt command as Kyoshi expression turned into a glare as Guojia tiled his head slightly, but before he could process the statement, Kyoshi reached over the table and grabbed the teen by his collar, throwing him to the side. In another swift motion Kyoshi took a deep breath and extended her hand, before shooting a wave of air out.

Guojia winced as he stood up, wondering what happen, before finally realizing the situation, an entire shelf of books was burned to ashes. The same shelves that Kyoshi and himself were just standing in, as waves upon waves of flame continued to head their way. At the opposite end of the floor was a robbed figure wearing a hood that erased any individuality, it was impossible to tell who was under it.

Kyoshi moments were perfect in everyway, as she made a she took a deep breath and sent a large gust of wind towards their unknown adversary knocking them into the back wall she then rushed towards Guojia who's eyes were twitching at the sight of the small battle.

"This entire building is made out of wood, I am incapable of earth bending in these conditions, what do you want to do?" How casually she asked that in such a high stressed situation made Guojia sick, but as the figure regained their footing and prepared to attack again, the answer was simple.

"We can't fight here, it really will draw way too much attention to us, and I don't want to mess up the library," It sounded odd coming from Guojia mouth, but he really didn't like the idea of messing with someone else's livelihood.

It seemed that was all that Kyoshi needed as she casually picked up Guojia putting him under her arm as the teen eye twitched. It was embarrassing, to say the least as she continued to use airbending to dodge the attacks thrown towards them as Kyoshi rushed towards the window, Guojia knew what was about to happen next as he closed his eyes. There was a loud shattering sound as Kyoshi went through the second floor window before landing safely below on one of the many buildings, she then jumped away from the area using airbending leaving the hooded figure staring out the window.

"Curse this, I knew we should have attacked them earlier," A brown haired girl walked up to the window standing next to the hooded figure as the both looked at their targets escaping from the scene. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, they are pretty awful at keeping secrets so at least we know who they are, now we just have to find out where they leave," The brown haired girl gave a large smile, it seems things were going to get more interesting from then on.

**Author note**

**I'll try to make the chapters longer as I go on, probably capping at around 5000 words per chapter. Also leave a review, and please tell me if you think this should be in the crossover section. **


End file.
